


上舰

by Frankenskr



Category: Red Sea Operation(Hong Hai Xing Dong)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sniper/Spy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: 嗯，超短。好久不开船了。





	上舰

第一下，李懂只觉得疼。

罗星离队太久了，而他也并不想跟任何其他人产生这种关系。蛟龙是纪律严明的战斗部队，和那些好看男孩子总要被揩两下油的流氓部队当然不一样。可他当时跟罗星朝夕相处，罗星手把手带他。因此李懂尊敬他，崇拜他，爱他。他年纪小，新入队，很多事情不够明白清楚，罗星训练间隙毫无保留地帮他分析解读。战友之间，时间长了，是难免交心的。

直到有天晚上李懂半夜突然醒了——他睡眠很好，本来除非紧急集合不然一定是完整一觉。他在黑暗里听见了罗星在上铺做梦叫他的名字，然后睁开了眼。当时他们和徐宏住同一间，但徐宏回家探亲了。可能正是因为这样，罗星才在潜意识里放下了戒备，让李懂进到了他的梦里。

夜里人总是不太清醒，所以李懂摸到了罗星的床上，自己把自己送上去，和睡梦中的罗星接吻，吻他的胸膛，他的小腹，然后他的阴茎。李懂高中时候也和男孩子在一起过，所以他没什么障碍，甚至相当迫切地把罗星含在了嘴里。

反正就是在这个过程当中，罗星已经醒了。

两人之间的亲密接触让罗星更加本能地爱他保护他，因此每次出任务罗星总把他往后推。罗星总说他很优秀，他将来一定成为最好的狙击手，可李懂自己并不相信。

“你还在想别人。”顾顺在他的唇边低声说。

适应了一会儿之后，疼痛已经退居幕后，那种接触、快感、存在感，燎烧李懂的所有意识。顾顺的存在感比罗星强太多。以往和罗星在一起的时候，李懂总是自己去主动感受对方的存在。但顾顺不一样，顾顺要求李懂看着他，接受他。顾顺用眼神、用表情、用喘息给他情感上的冲击，这冲击和性一样强烈。

李懂还在想别人。因此顾顺退出来重新坚实缓慢地进了一次。李懂听见自己哼了一声。

那之后的一下，顾顺吻了吻他。

“想我。”他说。

李懂觉得自己疯了。他已经受不了这种顾顺整个人带给他的碾压而在意识上疯狂逃避。罗星喜欢在激情中抛却意识，顾顺却不一样，顾顺想要两个人用精神和肉体一起做爱。

“顾顺。”李懂听见自己出声。

两个字让顾顺从胸腔里发出沉吟。他闭眼努力控制了一下自己，之后才睁开眼着李懂笑了笑。

他张嘴想要说什么。说之前又临时改变主意，本能占上风地去吻李懂丰满柔软的嘴唇。

李懂突然抬腿扣住了顾顺的腰，胳膊勾住顾顺的脖子，整个上身抬起来地去亲顾顺。这动作让两人下面的接触更加紧密。顾顺终于克制不住了，节奏被性本能带上了天。李懂觉得自己一直在出声，可是他又听不见自己的声音，他听见的全是自己耳膜上血管里血流高速奔涌的声音。还有顾顺的喘息，接吻的声音，顾顺喘息时带出来的一点呻吟。

吻被冲击搞得断断续续。“我想要你。”顾顺在这些断续中模糊地说，“想你上我。”

李懂说不出来话，甚至不能点点头，“嗯”的认可声也被淹没在一连串毫无意义的声音里。

下次。

他只能用最后一点人的清醒，在脑子里记了下来。


End file.
